Never Had A Dream Come True
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: As Tommy's birthday rolls around, two of his friends bring back a certain brunette from his past to cheer him up. Can he forgive her and accept her reason behind the letter.


At the Angel Grove National Airport, a plane coming in from Miami was landing. As the passengers were unloading the plane, a petite brunette came through the gate. When she came out of the gate, her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket to grab it and flipped it open. "Hello."

"**Hey, terror. You in yet." came a voice from the other end.**

"Yeah, just got here. Gotta get my bags first and then I'll be ready. No one knows that I'm here, right?"

"**Yes, they still don't know. Are you sure about this though, Kim? I mean you had everything going for you in New York."**

"Yeah, Jase, I am sure more than anything. Writing that letter was the biggest mistake of my life. I just hope I'm not too late," she replied as she looked around the lobby, seeing if she could see her ride.

"**Well, I'll let you in a tidbit of info. He still loves you, Kim. He's just hurt cause of the letter."**

"I know, Jase Well, I need to go get my bags and get out of here. His address still the same, right?"

"**Yeah. I'll talk to you later, Firebird. Rocky and Adam are here. Later, sis."**

"Later." With that, the other end went dead. She closed her phone and headed for the baggage claim to get her luggage. As she was waiting for her bags to come around, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around and seen Tom and Jan Oliver standing there. "Hi," she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's good to see you again."

Jan and Tom opened their arms and embraced Kim. "It's good to see you again too, hun. I'm so glad that you're back." They released Kim and Jan Looked at Kim in the eyes. "You're back for good, aren't you?"

Kim smiled as she shook her yes. A small tear fell from her eyes. Mr. Oliver seen it and gently wiped it from her eyes. "You know, you're going to make that boy's day when he sees you tonight."

Kim smiled. "I really hope so." She saw her bags and grabbed them. She turned back to the Olivers. "I'm ready now. Let's get out of here." Tom and Jan smiled as they wrapped their arms around Kim and headed for the front of the airport.

_

Jason and the other were sparring when Tommy come running into the Youth Center. He was running behind as usual ever since he started racing for his uncle. The others stopped when they saw Tommy. "Running late as usual, huh, Tommy?" Jason joked with his friend.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. My uncle wanted to tease me a little about it being my birthday today. He then proceeded to inform me that my presence was required tonight. Something about my parents taking me somewhere.," he replied while he searched his gym bag for his workout clothes. Once he found them, he grabbed them and looked up at Jason. "I'll be right back, guys," he said as he headed for the locker rooms.

Adam and Rocky looked back to see if Tommy was gone. They looked back at Jason and Rocky was the first one to speak. "Jase, I've been meaning to ask you something. Who were you on the phone with when we came in, cause I know that you don't have a sister?"

Jason took a deep breath as he looked around to make sure that no one could hear him. Once he knew the coast was clear, he motioned for Adam and Rocky to come closer. "If I tell you guys, you can not tell anyone. Got it?" They both shook their heads in agreement. "I got a very special present for Tommy for tonight. You know that new singer that just debuted not to long ago?"

Adam and Rocky looked at each other. "You mean the one that they're calling "Pink Terror"?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, that's the one, except the terror part is spelled P-T-E-R-A," replied Jason with a shit eating grin on his face.

Adam and Rocky stood there for a moment before it completely dawned on them. "Don't tell me that she is actually a certain brunette that we all know and love."

"Yep. She called me about a week ago. It was starting to get to her about being away from home and also about how a former black ranger was able to get her signed to a record label. After she told me that, I knew that Tommy had just bought her new CD and absolutely loved it. He has no idea that it is actually Kimberly. Ever since she signed, she never has given a live performance. She always sang in studios. So after much convincing from me and Zack, she called Tommy's parents and arranged everything tonight for his party."

Adam was wearing the biggest grin on his face. "You mean, Tommy's parents know about tonight? Exactly where are they taking him tonight?"

Jason, Rocky and Adam headed for a table and sat down. Jason continued on. "Well, yeah, they know all about it. You know that new club that I opened last month?" They both shook their heads. "Well, the actual name of it is 'WHITE/PINK CRAZINESS'. I'm also not the actual owner."

Adam and Rocky were both looking at Jason Rocky went to open his mouth to ask him another question but quickly shot it when they noticed Tommy walking back in from the locker room.

Tommy walked over to the table where they guys were. "Hey, we going to spar or what?"

Rocky looked at the other and then back at Tommy. "Come on, bro, I'll spar with you. These two went at it for almost half an hour so I'm fresh."

Tommy laughed as Rocky got up from the table and the two of them headed for the mats. Once Tommy and Rocky were on the mats, Adam look at Jason. "Jase, is that new club Kim's?" All Jason could do was shake his head yes. "Oh, boy. Tommy is going to get the surprise of his life tonight."

Jason smiled at he looked over at his best friend, who was kicking Rocky's ass. "Oh don't I know it, but I got a feeling after tonight, I'm going to be in that position that Rocky's in." He looked back over at Adam and they busted out laughing.

_

Kim was sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom at the Olivers house. She had photo albums all over the bed, looking through them. When she reached to gently wipe the tear coming down her cheek, she heard a slight knock on the door. "Kim, you ok?" came the soothing voice of Jan.

Yeah, I'm ok, I think," she said as Jan sat on the bed next to her. Kim looked at her and within an instant, Jan embraced her and Kim sobbed against her chest. "Oh, Jan, I miss him so much. I never meant to hurt him. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and then I go and break his heart in the cruelest way."

"Oh, honey," Jan said as she gently rubbed Kim's back and rocked her. "You know, Tom and I never hated you for anything. We know that teenagers break up but we knew in our hearts that Tommy and you were meant to be together. I know that he has never stopped thinking or talking about since that day he got the letter. Even when he got together with Kat, he told me all he could think about was you. That boy has got it bad for you. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn and tell you himself." Kim was about to speak but Jan stood up when she heard a car door shut. Jan walked over to the window and looked out. She noticed that Tommy was getting out of his jeep and heading for the front door. Jan turned back to Kim. "You might want to stay in here for a while. Tommy just pulled up."

Kim gasped and covered her mouth. "OK, I'll stay in here, just don't tell I'm here just yet." Jan nodded and headed out of the room. Kim turned back to the albums that she had around her. She leaned over and grabbed the pink and white album. As she opened the album, she noticed the picture on the first page. The tears come down freely.

_

Jan opened the front door and noticed Tommy fixing to open the door. "Tommy, I wasn't expecting you to show up here."

Tommy hugged his mother and the two of them headed for the living room and sat down on the couch. "I know, Mom, but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. You know that and I just needed some advice."

"I know, honey. You need to quit being so hard on yourself. You're 21 now. Let the past stay in the past and look forward to your future." Jan gently rubbed the back of her son's head. "You still love her, don't you?"

He turned to face his mother with tears in the corners of his eyes. "I never stopped. I would give anything to be able to tell her that. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do to be able to hold and kiss her again and tell I still love her. Mom, was I crazy for putting her on that plane 2 years ago?" He laid his head on his mother's shoulder, not noticing the petite form standing at the top of the stairs.

Kim had tears in her eyes when she heard Tommy tell his mother that he still loved her. In truth, she never stopped loving him even after the letter. After a few minutes, Kim noticed Jan getting off the couch and gently laying Tommy's head on the arm. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder. When Jan stood up and turned around, she noticed Kim standing at the top of the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she took Kim into her arms. "You know what you need to do, honey. That boy is lost without you."

Kim looked at Jan. "I know, Mom. I'm lost without him too. Maybe I need to do this here before we go to the club."

"Do whatever your heart is telling you to do, honey." Jan kissed the top of her head and headed down the hallway to her room to get ready.

Kim got an idea in her head and took out her cellphone. She quickly looked to see if she still had Tommy's number in her address book. Her eyes lit up when she noticed that she still did. She opened a new text message and quickly typed. _**Happy Birthday, Handsome.**_

She moved to the darkness of the corner and peeked around to see Tommy waking up to the sounds of his cell phone. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it opened. He nearly fell off the couch when he read the message. He quickly replied. _**Kim, is that you?**_

A few seconds later come the reply he was hoping for. _**Who else would call you handsome.**_

Kim looked around and noticed that Tommy had tears in his eyes. She hated when she made him cry. As bad as she wanted to go down there and take him in her arms, she keep her composure. A few seconds later, she felt the vibrating of her phone. _**Kim, I wish u were here. I miss u. I really want to talk to u.**_

Kim took a deep breath when she read the text. She quickly replied. _**I miss u too. I know that we need to talk. I'm srry that I haven't contacted u until now.**_

_**Its ok beautiful. I just really miss u.**_ He leaned back against the couch wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jan came out of her room and walked up to Kim. She smiled at her. "You know, you really are something, Kim. Why don't you just surprise him already?" she said with a smile as she headed down the stairs. She turned her attention back to her phone. _**Tommy, if you could have 1 thing for ur bday, what would it be?**_

Tommy leaned up from the couch and read the text message on his phone. He took a deep breath as he typed his reply. _**The one thing that I want more in this world is to hold u in my arms again and tell u that I still love u and I forgive u for the letter and also...that I want u back w/ me.**_

Kim felt the tears in hers eyes when she read his reply. She knew that she had to see him. When she stepped out of the corner, she typed her reply. _**I have a surprise for you.**_

Tommy perked up when he got her reply. _**What is it?**_

Kim took a deep breath and stepped down onto the first step. _**I want u to go to w/ your parents 2night and when the time is right, ur parents will give u my surprise.**_

Tommy grumbled under his voice. _**As much as I wanna know now, I'll wait till later. I really do miss u, Kim. Promise me you'll call me later.**_

Kim bit her bottom lip as she typed her reply. _**I promise, handsome. Now go get ready. I'll call u later.**_

When she noticed Tommy getting off the couch, she quickly retreated to the guest room, shutting the door quietly. As she turned around, her phone vibrated. She opened it and read the message from Tommy. _**I will, Kim. I love you, Beautiful.**_

Kim had tears in her eyes when she read the message. She moved her fingers quickly across the keypad. _**I love you too, Handsome.**_After a few seconds had passed, she heard Tommy hooting and hollering. With that, she now knew that she was doing the right thing. She quickly retreated to the bathroom to get ready for tonight.

_

About 2 hours later, Jan and Tom were sitting in the living room, making sure that everything was ready for tonight when Tommy came walking in, fixing his tie. Tom looked up and noticed that his son was in a good mood. "Well, it seems that someone's mood picked up."

Tommy couldn't help but keep smiling. "Yeah, I am, Dad. You'll never guess who texted me a few hours ago?"

Jan had a small grin on her face, knowing what Kim had done for him. "I don't know, Tommy. You gonna tell us or you going to keep us in suspense?"

"Kim did," Tommy replied as he sat down on the couch. He looked over to his mom.

Tom smiled when he heard that his son's ex-girlfriend contacted him. He knew that Tommy had been depressed since the letter and everything. "Hey, son, I got a quick question. What is with the pink tie?"

Tommy looked down at the tie. "Kim's favorite color is pink. This is my way of knowing that she's here tonight with me even though she's still in Florida."

A knock on the front door shook Tommy from his daydreaming. Tommy got up from his seat and walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he got a pleasant surprise. "Jason, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, referring to all his friends being with him.

"Well, didn't your Mom tell you?" he asked as they walked into the house.

"Mom?" Tommy asked looking over at his mother, who had a huge smile on her face.

Jan and Tom walked over to their son and wrapped their arms around Tommy. "Well, we knew that you wouldn't want to spend a boring night with your parents so Jason and us got together and decided that you needed to be with your friends also so we decided to get the whole gang together, including the parents. So, why don't we get going and get this night started?"

"All right!" the kids cheered. Jan, Tom and Tommy grabbed their coats and all of them headed out the door to enjoy their night.

_

At 'WHITE/PINK CRAZINESS', Kim was up in the office, looking out over dance floor, taking in all the work that Jason had put into her club. She couldn't help but be grateful for all of Jason's help. When she was surveying all of the club, she noticed Jason and everyone coming into the front door. She decided that she needed her best friend to help her so she grabbed her cell phone and opened a text message. _**Tri, I need u.**_

Down on the dance floor, Trini had went up to the bar to get smoothies for everyone. When she went to get in her purse to pay, she noticed that her phone lit up, indicating a new text message. She pulled out her phone and opened up the message. Her eyes lit up when she read it. She quickly typed her reply. _**Kim?**_

A few seconds later came the reply that she wanted. _**Yeah, Tri, it's me. **_

Trini grabbed the drinks and took them back to the table. She whispered something in Jason's ear and he nodded. She went back to bar and sat down. _**Kim, wat's wrong?**_

Trini sat there for a few seconds, trying to figure out why after all these years, Kim contacted her saying that need her. When her cell phone vibrated, it jerked her out of her line of thinking. She quickly read the message. _**If you look up, you will see an office with mirrors around it. There is a staircase to the far wall. Go up the stairs to that office. I'm here in Angel Grove and I'm in there.**_

Trini's eyes lit up when she read the message. She quickly got up and headed for the stairs that Kim told her too. At the tops of the stairs, Trini took a deep breath and opened the door. There on the couch, sat her best friend since the age of five. Once the girls looked at each other, they quickly ran and embraced each other. "Kim, I can't believe that you're here."

Kim let go of her best friend and wiped her eyes. "I know, me too. I thought it was time to come back home and see my friends.

"Well, good for you, girl. It's about time." After a few seconds, Trini asked her the question that she wanted. "Hey, Kim, does Tommy know that you're here?"

Kim and Trini walked over to the couch and sat down. "NO, he doesn't. I'm actually his surprise tonight." Trini looked at Kim with a smile on her face. "Jason called me a few weeks ago and told me that Tommy had been depressed and told me that when asked him about it, all he could say was 'KIM'. It took a lot of convincing from Zack and him, but I finally gave in and came home this morning."

"You mean, you were here when you texted Tommy for his birthday." Kim had a shocked look on her face. "Oh, don't worry Tommy told us all about it on our way over here. That's all he's been talking about for the past hour."

"Well, good. I wanted to give him something nice for his birthday. There's is also another thing that I'm doing." Kim got up and walked over to her desk. She opened the top drawer and grabbed something out. She put it behind her back when she turned around. "You know that new singer that came out a few weeks ago." Trini nodded yes to her question. "Her name is 'PINK TERROR'. She's really good. I was really surprised when Zack told me that he was her record producer."

Trini started to laugh. "I know. I was so happy for him that he was able to sign his first big major client. I know that everyone loves her music, especially Tommy He hasn't quit listening to the CD that he bought and that was 2 weeks ago. It's too bad that she doesn't do live performances. If she did, that would have been the perfect present for him." When she looked up at Kim, she could see the smirk that was on Kim's face. She knew that something was up. "Ok, Kim, out with it. You know something."

"Well, actually I do. First off, the name isn't actually "PINK TERROR'. Well, the pink part is right but not the terror. Its actually P-T-E-R-A." She noticed that Trini's eyes lit up when she said that. "Before you even ask, Tri, the reason that I know is because I'm her," she said proudly as she brought the item from behind her back and handed it to Trini. It was the CD that they were talking about but it had Kim on the front in her stage outfit.

Trini looked over it quietly and realized that it was the same outfit that Kim was wearing at that present moment. She looked up at her best friend. "Kim, what happened with the gymnastics?"

"Well, after the Muranthias incident, I went back to Florida. It was then that I realized that I lost my love for the sport. It wasn't the same without Tommy and you guys there. So I decided to go to New York and see my mom, since Pierre and her were there for the gallery. While I was there, I ran into Zack and he was telling me about his new company. We went out that night to a nightclub and that where I found my love for singing again. The next morning, Zack took me to meet with his agents and I was signed that day. I knew that this was my way of getting my feeling out of Tommy. If you look at the back of the CD, you'll see down at the bottom where it says TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE I MISS YOU WHERE EVER YOU ARE. YOU ARE MY SHINING STAR HOME. I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU, MY WHITE KNIGHT."

Trini looked over the back of the CD and found what Kim was talking about. When she finished reading, she looked over at Kim. "Aw, Kim, that is so sweet. So basically, this whole CD is full of songs that you wrote for Tommy?"

Kim was blushing at that point. "Basically, yeah. I was so scared to tell him how I felt in person so I decided to do it through the songs. When Jason called me, I was still debating if I wanted to come home or not. Jason told me what he wanted to for Tommy on his birthday, and naturally, I went along with it. You know I never gave any live performances cause of all this." Trini nodded to her friend that she understood. "Well, that's changing as of tonight. Jason told me that Tommy has been wanting to a live performance of PINK TERROR since he found her CD, but knew that it wasn't going to happen. Well, I'm changing that as of tonight. Tommy wants it for his birthday so I'm going to give it to him."

Trini jumped up and down. "You're kidding, right?" She looked at Kim and she nodded no. "Oh my god, this is so cool. You're going to knock the socks off that boy. He is so in love with you." She hugged her friend. "But, if you hurt him again like that, I'll kick your ass myself, pinkie."

Kim giggled. "Don't worry, Trini. I have no intention of ever hurting Tommy again. He is my WHITE KNIGHT and this PINK PRINCESS wants her fairy tale back." Just then, her cell phone went off indicating a new message. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. She read the message. _**Whenever you're ready Kim. Everyone is finally here. All the gang and the parents, so lets get this party started. **_The girls started laughing when they read that. They headed for the door. "I guess it's now or never. Come on, Trini. Let's go knock the socks off the guys." With that said they headed out the door and down the stairs. Before Trini went out the door that lead back to the dance floor, Kim grabbed her arm. "Hey, Tri. Thanks for everything. Just make sure that Tommy is out on the floor close to the front."

"I will, Kim, don't worry. You just make to tell that boy how you feel." Trini shot her friend and smile and headed out the door. Before the door shut, she caught a glimpse of Tommy being lead to the floor by Trini and the others. She smiled and walked down the hallway that lead to the stage. Once she made it there, Jason was waiting on her.

"You know, I was starting to wonder if you got cold feet or not," he said as he gave Kim a hug. He looked into her eyes. He knew that she wanted to do this more than anything. "Come on, Ptera. Let's get you set up."

Kim shook put her her from her ponytail and brushed it out. Just as Jason was getting ready to go out on the stage, she grabbed him. "Thanks for everything, big brother. I don't think I could have done this without you. By the way, the club looks great."

"You're more than welcome, sis. Now come on. We got a party to get started." He disappeared through the curtain and onto the stage. He tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned around to look at Jason. "Now that I've got everyone's undivided attention, let's get this party started." Everyone in the crowd started cheering. "Now, we are here to celebrate the birthday of one of my best friends. Hell, he's like my own brother. Well, Tommy, I got together with your friends that could not be here tonight and they sent you this video postcard. Hit it, Rocko." Jason stepped off the stage and a video started playing on the screen that came down.

An image of Billy appeared. "Well, I guess I should say Happy Birthday, Tommy. I'm sorry that I could not be there in person. Well, have a splendid time and enjoy the festivities." Billy disappeared and Zack took over the screen. "Well, if it ain't Tommy-boy. Another year older and probably still forgetful, too." Everyone started laughing with that comment. "Well, I wish you a Happy Birthday.. Sorry that I couldn't be there but I hope that the party is hopping. Oh what the hell, I'm actually there but just not where you're at. Jason and me wanted to come up with the best present for you and I think that we pulled it off, so turn around you big lug." Tommy turned around and saw that Zack was standing right behind him. He greeted Tommy with hug. "You honestly thought that I would miss this party. You are sadly mistaken." With a gentle tap on the shoulder, Zack headed for the stage and took the mic from Jase. When Zack sat down, an image appeared on the screen that everyone knew. "Hey, handsome, Happy Birthday. I know that I'm probably the last one that you would expect. Probably by now, you have gotten my text message about the surprise that I have for. Jan and Thomas, if you're there, you can go ahead and give it to him for me." Jan stands and walks over to her son. She hands him a paper. "Now, if you look at that paper, it will tell you the 'WHITE/PINK CRAZINESS' is actually your club. Jason only said that he was the owner cause I asked him too. I've been working on this surprise for awhile. I hope that you really like. Well, I gotta get back to training so I hope that you enjoy your birthday, handsome. I'll catch you on the flip-side." The screen went blank.

Jan placed her hand on her son's shoulder. He turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. "You miss her a lot, don't you?" He simply nodded yes and laid his head on her chest. She gently rubbed his back. Jason had seen this and looked over at Jan. She simply looked at Jason and mouthed, "It's time."

Jason took that as his cue and went behind the curtain. He went over to Kim, who was warming up. "Hey, sis, you ready cause you got that boy in tears out there."

Kim turned around when Jason said that. With a big smile on her face, she said, "Yeah, I am. I am so ready to do this." she gave him a quick hug and then Jason disappeared to the stage.

Once on the stage, Jase motioned for Zack to come over. Zack leaned over and Jason whispered something in his ear. Zack got a big smile on his face as he brought the microphone up to his mouth. "Ok, now, it's really time to get this party party started. Like I said on the video, Tommy, Jason and I, hell even your own parents, keep trying to figure out what the perfect present would be for you. Well, as everyone know, I am a record producer. Recently, I had the privilege of signing one the biggest names in the industry today. She became an instant hit, just like I knew she would. Hell, Tommy, even you got hooked to her music."

Tommy got a shocked look on his face. He pointed to Zack. You mean you're the one that signed PINK TERROR?"

Zack grinned and took a bow. "Yeah, I am the one. Well, back to my story. Jason called me and told me that you had became a huge fan of her work and had even bought every single album that she had released. Just to let you all know, there are a lot of rumors going around as to why she has never done a live performance. I can personally tell you, don't believe any of them. She doesn't do live performance because of her past. Well, to get back on track, I had a talk with her after Jason called and told her about you. She felt connected to you cause of the same thing that happened to her. After a lengthy discussion with her, I convinced her to come with me." Tommy was completely shocked with what Zack had just revealed. If it was the truth, it meant that his favorite singer was in Angel Grove. Zack cleared his throat to drag Tommy out of his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking bro. Yes, she is here in Angel Grove and she at the present moment is right behind this curtain. She wanted to sing a special song for you for your birthday. But, first, I need to clear up something. As all of you know, her name is PINK TERROR. The PINK part of it is but not the TERROR. We tell people that to throw them off. She has given me the ok to tell you guys cause she is ready to reclaim her past and everything that she lost. Her name is actually PINK PTERA." When Zack said that, the rangers started to talk amongst themselves. They knew that there was a meaning behind that name. Tommy suddenly got a big smile on his face when he realized the name. Zack looked at Tommy and continued, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, man. Well, for the first time ever, performing live, singing her new hit "NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE" is none other than PINK PTERA otherwise known as Miss Kimberly Hart!"

The club erupted with applause and cheers. The lights went out as the spotlight centered on the stage as the curtains opened. Kim went up to the microphone. "Thank you guys. I didn't expect all this. I know that it has been awhile since I've been back home. Well, as Zack all told you, this is my first live performance." She turned her attention to Tommy, who was standing by his parents and his friends. "When Zack and Jason told me what they wanted to do for you for your birthday, I wasn't sure at first. I didn't know if you would want to see me after everything that happened. What finally convinced me was when they told me that you bought every single album. Another thing that helped me come was when Jason told me that you were depressed cause of your birthday coming up and all you could say when they asked you what was wrong was me. Well, handsome, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. This pink princess wants her fairy tale back." She felt the tears on her cheeks and gently wiped them away. "I think it's time to get this party started. My new album 'I'M COMING HOME' is sky-rocketing to the top. The secret that no one knows about the album is the dedication that is on the back of it. Trini, will you hand the CD to Tommy for a second?" Kim watched Trini take the CD out of her purse and take it to Tommy. Trini showed Tommy what Kim was talking about. It took him a few minutes to read it. He looked up at Kim with tears in his eyes. "I meant every word that it said. You are my life and I hope that you can forgive me. This song is one that I did with you in mind. I hope you like the song, my white knight!" Kim grabbed the microphone out of the stand and moved the stand off the stage. The light faded and the music started. Kim took her place at the center of the stage. Right when Kim started singing, the lights came up slowly.

_**Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time **_

Tommy looked at Kim when she sang the lyrics and could tell that they were breaking her heart. He knew right there that she would never leave again. He looked at Kim in the eyes and could see the love that she had for him. He gently felt the tears coming down his cheeks.

_**There's no use looking back, or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know  
But still I can't find ways to let you go**_

Chorus:  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you 

Kim took a deep breath real quick before she continued. She knew that she wanted to do and needed to do this. She looked out at Tommy and noticed the tears on his cheeks. She wanted to go to him but she wanted to finished telling him how much he meant to her. She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

_**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**_

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know  
But still I can't find ways to let you go

(Chorus)

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will,  
Say you will,  
You know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say good bye  
no no no no

(Chorus) 

Kim finished the song with tears in her eyes. Once the lights come back and the curtain was drawn closed, she quickly wiped her eyes when Jan came backstage. She walked over to Kim and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You ok, hun?"

Kim looked up at Jan. "Yeah, I'm ok. I..uh.." she started as the tears started to come down again.

Jan took Kim into her arms and embraced her. She knew that this was going to tough for the two of them. Once she felt Kim calm down, she looked down at her. "You ready to do this, honey?"

Kim smiled up at her. "Yeah, more than anything." Kim took Kim hand and led her to the front. Right before they headed out the door, Kim stopped and looked at Jan. "Thanks for everything, Jan. This really means a lot to me.'

"It was my pleasure, hun. Just make that boy happy." They opened the door and headed to the dance floor.

When Kim stepped out, she was nearly ambushed by all her friends. "Hey, guys," she said as she struggled to get free. "You know, guys, you can release me at anytime, you know," she laughed as they let her go. "I will talk to you guys later, but I need to see someone first." She looked around and didn't see Tommy. She turned to Jason. "Hey, Rex, where did he take off too?"

Jason walked over to Kim and gave her hug. "I knew that you guys would need some time alone so I sent him to your office," he whispered while he hugged her.

"Thanks, Rex," she said as the released each other from the embrace. "I'll be back later guys, I promise." They all gave her quick hugs and she headed for the stairs that led to her office. Once she got to the top of the stairs, she stopped and quietly opened the door. She noticed that Tommy was standing at the wall staring at the picture of Tommy and her that she has put up on the wall. She walked into the office and closed the door real quiet. "You know, that was one of the best days that I ever had," she said as he turned to the sound of her voice.

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy said. He couldn't help with the nickname as she was more beautiful since the last day that he saw her. "I know the feeling. It was one of my best days too."

Kim just stood there looking at him. She couldn't believe that she had broke his heart with the letter. She had promised herself to never hurt him like that and then she broke her promise. She loved this man with all her heart and knew that she didn't want to let him go again. The tears started to come down her face again and before she knew it, Tommy reached out and pulled her into his embrace.

They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other. Tommy could tell that Kim had calmed down and moved them over the couch and sat them down. He raised his hand to her face and gently wiped the tears away. He took a deep breath and tilted her chin so he could see her eyes. He needed to know the answer to one question that plagued him in the back of his mind. "Why?"

Kim knew that this was coming and had prepared herself mentally for this. He deserved to know the truth and the time was now. "Well, I guess it all started after I went back after Christmas. I was hardly talking to you and the letter were getting even scarcer. I know that it was because of your duties to the rangers, but I really missed being able to talk or to even read one of your letters. It got harder as the days went by that I finally snapped and wrote that stupid letter. The day after I sent it, I did nothing but mope around my room. All of a sudden, I started getting sick and dehydrated. Alexis, my roommate, finally got me to go to the doctor and what he told me shocked the shit out of me."

Tommy was just sitting there listening to Kim. He knew in his heart that he should have gone after her when he got the letter but his mind had stopped him. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Kim, wanting to ask a question that he probably already knew the question too. "Kim, what did the doctor say?"

Kim stood up and crossed the room to the window that oversaw the entire club. She took a deep breath and turned to face Tommy. He needed the truth. "The doctor told me that..." she said as the tears started to come down again, "...I..um...was 3 months..pregnant..with our...child," she finally choked out before her knees gave way and collapsed on the floor. "I'm so...sorry, Tommy. I should...have..told..you the...minute..i found out." She wiped her face and tried to stop crying. "After I found out, Jason came and visited me and I told him the truth. He convinced me to come back to Angel Grove and to talk to you. Well, we all know how that turned out with the whole kidnapping and everything. After the tournament, I was going to tell you, but chickened out when I saw Kat and you, so I left and went back to Florida. I told the coach everything and I packed up and went to New York to visit my mom who was there with Pierre and the gallery. I ran into Zack there and you know the rest of the story." She was able to pick herself off the floor and sit on the edge of the desk. "I'll let you know that you're the father of a beautiful little boy, who is a spitting image of you."

Tommy got off the couch and walked over to her. Once he was close enough, he took fer face in his hands. "Kim, I meant what I texted to you earlier. I still love you. I never stopped. Even when Kat and I tried dating, you were all I thought about. Kat knew that and told me to chase after you at the tournament. That's why you saw her hugging me. She was wishing me luck with you." He leaned down and placed a small but gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you and only you, Kim. I will never love anyone else the way I love you." He took her hands and helped her stand back up. He pulled her to him and whispered, "I want you back with me, Beautiful."

Kim's eyes teared up when she heard him say that. With her eyes tearing up, she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes that she fell in love with so long ago. "Are you sure you want me again, Tommy, even after I did to us?"

Tommy gave her his answer when he crushed his lips to her. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and needed her back in his life with the kiss. They devoured each other lips until the need for air became to great and they parted, keeping their foreheads together. "I want you more than you'll ever know, Beautiful." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted the same thing and he gently wiped away her tears before they even down her cheeks. "Kim, can I meet our son?"

Kim smiled when Tommy asked her. "Of course you can, Handsome." She released herself from his embrace and went over to the window and looked out over the club. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for. She quickly went back over to Tommy and grabbed his hand. "Come on, birthday boy."

They exited the office and went down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tommy grabbed Kim and pulled her in close and kissed her. "I love you, Kim."

Kim smiled when she heard him say that. "I love you too, handsome. Now come on, let's go meet your son," she said as she grabbed his hand and they went through the door.

Jason looked over when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Tommy and Kim hand-in-hand. He knew he did the right thing by convincing his "little sis" to come home. He was talking to Kat when Kim came walking over. "Hey, sis, how did it go?"

Kim was all smiles. "It went really good. We talked everything out and we decided to give another go." Jason and Kat started laughing and gave her a hug. "Hey, Jase, where is TJ?"

"With your mom," Jason replied as he watched Kim walk off. He turned back to Kat. She had a puzzled look on her face. "Don't ask. She fixing to tell everyone the truth in a few minutes."

_

On the other side of the club, Kim found her mother and her son sitting at a table. She sneaked up behind TJ and started ticking him. "Hey, big boy."

TJ smiled when he saw his mother and held out his arms to her. Megan smiled when she saw Kim. "He has missed his mother very much." Megan looked at her daughter and could tell that she was in a good mood. "Did you talk to him, honey?"

Kim sat down at the table and placed TJ in her lap. "Yes, I did, Mom, and he totally forgave me, which totally surprised me. I wasn't really expecting it."

Megan smiled as she got up from the table. She placed her hand on her daughter shoulder. "Well, that boy has loved you since the day he laid his eyes on you. I know that you still love him even after these 2 years apart." She leaned over and took TJ from his mothers arms. "Now why don't we go and introduce this little man to his father?"

Kim smiled and she led the two of them to a secluded spot just off to the right from Tommy. She left them in that spot and headed to the stage to grab her microphone headset and placed it around her head. She turned it on and turned to face the crowd. "Now, it's time for Tommy to come and stand in the middle of the floor." She stood there as she watched Jason and the other shove Tommy to the floor. Once Tommy was there, she grabbed his hands and led him to the middle. She started to walk around the floor. "Well, Tommy, much of the people here know that we dated and broke up like any other high school romance. Most high school romances are nothing more than a case of puppy love, but with us, it went more deeper than that. It went so deep that we decided to show each other how much we loved one another." Tommy started blushing when Kim made that statement. "Suck it up, handsome. They would find out sooner or later. Well, to make a long story short, the most wonderful thing happened and I got pregnant." Kim paused when she heard the crowd gasped. She looked over at her friends, whose mouths were opened. "You know, guys, you close your mouths anytime," she laughed. She turned her attention to Tommy. "As much as I regretted it, I kept the pregnancy hidden from you thinking that you had moved on. Even after the talk that we had, I now know that I should have never kept you from your child and for that, I am truly sorry." Tommy kissed her on her cheek. "Now, with great pleasure, I would like to introduce someone to all of you and to you, especially, Tommy." Kim went over to where Megan was waiting with TJ. TJ went to his mother and grabbed her finger. "Come on, honey, I need you to walk for me." TJ giggled as Kim led him to the floor. "Tommy, I would like to introduce you to your son, Thomas Jacob Oliver." Kim knelt down to TJ's level. "TJ, you see that man over there?" Kim asked as she nodded toward Tommy. TJ pointed to Tommy. "Yeah, him. That's your daddy."

TJ smiled as he said, "Daddy." Tommy's eyes started to tear up when he heard his son call him daddy for the first time. Tommy sat down on the floor and opened his arms to TJ. Kim smiled as she watched her son very carefully walk over to his father until he fell into his embrace. The tears started to come down her face as she watched father and son hug for the first time. She know knew that her life was complete cause she now had the two most important people in her life.

Tommy stood back up with his son his arms . He quickly walked over to Kim and crushed his lips to hers. He didn't care that there was crowd of people. Once they parted, he looked into her eyes. "Thank you, beautiful. This means so much to me." He turned to his son, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He noticed Megan standing behind Kim and motioned for her to come over. He gently hand TJ to her. Once Megan took him, Tommy grabbed Kim by the hand. He led her to the middle of the floor and proceeded to take her microphone off her head and place it on his. "Thank you so much to everyone that made this birthday something to remember. I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends or the best family that a guy could have." He turned to Kim, who still had a hold of his hand. "I am also lucky enough to have found the girl of my dreams, who is also my one true love." He noticed Jason standing behind Kim and gave him the thumbs up. "Kim, I know that two years ago, we lost our way from each other only to find our way back to each other tonight. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I couldn't have asked for better. You are my soul-mate, my crane and my pink princess. The best of all, you are the mother of my child. Like the song you sang, I never had a dream come true until I found you. Well, I have my dream and I don't wanna lose it ever again, so..." he said as he reached into his pant pocket and bent down on one knee. He pulled a two-carat princess cut pink and white diamond ring. "I have been wanting to this since high school but never got the chance until now. In front of your friends, family, and especially our son, I ask you this. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Kim covered her mouth in shock when he asked her to marry him. The tears started to come even though she was trying to fight them. She looked into the eyes of her handsome falcon and seen that he meant every word that he said. She finally got the strength to talk. "Yes, yes, yes, a million time yes, i'll marry you," she said as he slid the ring on her finger. He quickly stood up and kissed her passionalty on the lips. Once they parted, she looked into his eyes. "You are my dream come true, Thomas Oliver, ever since I found you. Don't ever let me let you go again."

"Don't worry, Princess, I will never make that mistake again," he replied, as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

For once in their lives, their dreams were coming true. They came true the day that they found each other.


End file.
